The Last Heroes Of Hyrule
by KQueenSakura
Summary: Long ago there was a land called Hyrule that was unfortunately lost for what would seem forever. But when the world that we know today is threatened by evil, two descendants of heroes must rise up to fight the evil and save Hyrule, and the world.


Last heroes of Hyrule

^Long ago there was a land, rich in life, prosperity, magic and beauty. The gods blessed the land with power, wisdom and courage before departing for the heavens to watch over the land. But the land was not always at peace. Throughout its history, villains of pure evil tried to take the land for themselves, wars for power and domination. They all searched for the sacred relic, the Triforce to grant them their wish. But there were always those who fought against them. Chosen heroes of the goddess who possessed the power to repel evil. And after all the evil was ridden from the land… it was a peace.

But something angered the gods. The land, which possessed so much life and wonder, had caused so much conflict… so much death. The gods sent away all those who seemed worthy to other worlds, across many seas and then finally buried the land, it's remaining inhabitants, history and beauty under a thick pool of lava. The land was lost underneath the earth. Those who had come from the land tried to past down it's legend but it was lost in translation. The god's had chosen to cut off all ties to the world with this action, so no one would try and claim the holy power. The land and its history would seem to be lost forever, but something's that were blind to the god's, survived...

This is the story of the last heroes who would save Hyrule and unwittingly the world…

* * *

><p>Present date 0201/12

"I wish they would shut up already" A woman to her husband while on her balcony.

"Somebody is going to fall and die." The man said back to her, "Want me to ring the police?"

"No I thought of something better." She smiled at him "Call his father."

^"Dude this is a wicked party! How the hell did you get permission?" A young man yells to another. He is a tall muscular man with red hair and hazel eyes. His hairstyle could be called ridiculous and his breath smells of strong alcohol and pizza.

"Groose*, there are things you got to learn," The other Man puts his arm over his friends shoulder. He is not as muscular but neither thin or fat and is tall. He has blue eyes like the sky and dark blond hair "When your parents are away for a weekend, you throw a massive party! And you know how this place is fucking perfect for one!"

The two are in the middle of a deck on the bottom floor of a penthouse situated in Adelaide, Australia. There are about 100 people or more, almost all of them intoxicated. Some of them are jumping in the pool, others are dancing* while some are having waterfall* contests.

"But Link, bro! What are you going to do when your parents find out?"

"Another thing to learn! I've hired a maid for tomorrow! They won't be back till Monday and it will look like nothing happened!"

"Your smart bro! I'm going to get more food." He stumbles over too the table with 50 pizzas on it.

"Hey Link" 2 girls* in bikinis walk up to him and falling all over him.

"Hey Ladies, how are you enjoying the festivities?" He says in a flirtatious manner.

"It's amazing!" Say's one of the girls, stumbling.

"But its not exciting. We need something fun to happen Link! Make something cool happen!" says one of the girls tugging at his shirt.

"Cool aye?" He starts to think for a bit. "Hey Groose! Clear the pool would ya?"

"On it bro." Groose walks over to the pool and screams " SHARK IN THE WATER!" and surprisingly people evacuate in fear. Link leads the two girls to the upper floor to the penthouse, which was locked. And addresses the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Bro and all! This my drunk speech!" But with his clarity, volume and awareness he doesn't seem drunk at all. "First off, thank you for coming to this event! I announce it my new years party, as we all were all getting fuck all pissed last night! Or was it the night before." He pauses "I forget. Anyway, now for the main event. I have evacuated the pool and am on my balcony with two very fine women, so what is a man such as me to do? I will jump into my pool! Haha!" The crowd applauds for what is a completely stupid stunt.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! ALL OF YOU!" A booming voice screams from underneath link. He sees frightened faces and people running for the door. A large man comes out to the pool area as more people flee. He is dressed smartly in a black suit, his brown hair combed back with a receding hairline. He looks extremely furious. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS? DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH THIS? YOU KNOW HOW THIS MAKES ME FEEL? FURIOUS! OUTRAGED! SICK WITH ANGER! YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A MAN!"

A woman emerges, also smartly dressed in a white gown, which sparkles in the light, her blond hair in a bun supported by a diamond clip. "Link darling, what are you doing? You were disturbing the neighbours. They were worried about your safety."

"GET DOWN HERE YOU TWAT!"

"George!" The woman yells in disgust to what her husband has said.

"Sorry dear." He says apolitically.

"You know what!" Link yells towards them. " I don't care! I'm a fucking wizard!" Link jumps off into the pool. The remanning amount of people gasp. But his landing is not smooth, he enters the pool but his head hits the bottom, not extremely hard, but hard enough to knock him unconscious. The last thing he sees is a splash and black pant's swimming towards him.

^"And now for the morning ABC radio's morning new, all around Australia it is 5:30"

Watching the sunrise a young woman in sitting up on her bed sipping a drink of black coffee. Her brown eyes gaze into the sky with complete wonder and yearn at how soft the light was. She wears a cardigan and a singlet, which looks two sizes to big and long socks. Her long brown hair is neatly combed and her face spotless. She is effortlessly beautiful. She grabs a pink notepad and pen beside her bed and starts to write.

Dear Mother

She scribbles it out.

Hi Mum! It's your daughter! I decided to write a letter instead of calling because the bill is starting to get rather high. How is England? I miss it so much! Dad says Hi though depending on the time He probably isn't awake haha. I wanted to tell you about how everything is going and my studies! AH! Well first of studies! I went to the uni today and there is this day I have to go to, I get to find out my classes! Though you know it's going to all be things to do with medicine! And I also get to find out about clubs and everything and I get a map of the uni. Oh my gosh, it is huge! Well actually unis are suppose to be that way I guess. Anyway back to… well everything. The doctor said I was fine now; I just have to take these drugs to stop… the voices. But I did… nothing happened. I still have something telling me about this war that is about to happen, that I have to do something and the world is going to be destroyed if I don't complete the mission with… Link… I'm freaked out mum. Its really weird, they should have stopped! I don't know maybe I'm just being paranoid and the drugs just haven't taken effect yet. Also mum, I had a dream last night… I didn't sleep tonight because of it. There was this really vast land, it had lakes and green life and it was so beautiful… but then it caught on fire and everything was erased from existence… then I saw a figure… and places in the world… it destroyed them. I don't know… I guess hopefully it will stop soon. But anyway I miss all the family over there and I can't wait to see you all! Oh I forgot! I've picked up more of an accent, nothing really changed I just sound a little more Australian. But I will see you soon mum and I will send pictures of everything. I love you so much!

Zelda.

She looked at the letter she had just written and faintly smiled. She folded it up in an envelope and put it on her bedside table, then looked back at the sky. I was brighter now, the sky was still dark blue but with an orange white colour on the horizon. She looked deeply sad now and a tear fell from her eye and she curled up with her head on her knees.

"Leave me alone." She whispered.

* * *

><p>Editor's notes!<p>

^ -This symbol means music if you saw this symbol I would recommend you listen to a song to imagine the scene of this part of the story.

All of these are in order of when they appeared.

^ - The great fairy fountain – Koji Kondo – The Legend of Zelda 25th Anniversary Soundtrack

^ - Last Dinosaurs – Zoom

^ - Gregory and Hawk – Boats and Birds

This is all completely optional… I just thought it might be an interesting idea

MORE editors' notes!

Groose* - You probably all know Groose from the skyward sword story. Well I just want to say do not think that just because he 'looks like him' and his name is Groose does not mean he is going to be a dick to link.

Dancing* - You know how people who are in clubs dance? You know its not really dancing, they are just kind of moving their feet and bopping up and down… yeah that's the kind of dancing they are doing.

Waterfall* - I don't think this is the actual name of this drinking game but basically you scull drinks until you finally puke… I know and who ever doesn't, wins I think.

2 girls* - Think of those big boobed girls who are really ditzy are slutty.

Also with Zelda's entire scenario if you haven't guessed it, I have tried to make it sound like she is schizophrenic. In modern times seeing things and hearing things is considered a mental disorder but hopefully you can figure out that she isn't ;) I would also like to maybe make a tumblr blog to better describe and upload pictures of what these people would look like… I'm sort of good at drawing anime so that will be the style. Also please note, the story is not going to be something where link fights people in the present. If you want to know more, I'll upload more

Also this is the first chapter (obviously) and I wanted to be sort of short as I just wanted to see if anyone was interested, though I will be uploading it all because I really want to write this


End file.
